


Strategy

by bfcure



Series: My Fics in English [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Drama, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Castiel is in Asmodeus' prison. But he isn't as helpless as someone might think.Coda for SPN 13*07 "War of the Worlds"





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so, please, be kind!  
> I love Rorschach from Watchmen movie and I couldn't help using his most famous words.

Asmodeus puts them in different cells. Castiel thinks it’s wise. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all.

He paces and tries not to think about the demons standing outside. Hell is a very strange place. It did not change mush since that fateful day when Castiel and his garrison had descended there to pull the soul of the Righteous Man out and it still looks like a mix between mental health facility and the Middle Ages prison. There is little wonder why Crowley preferred to spend almost all his time on Earth.

Castiel looks down and grits his teeth. He feels the demons smiling behind his back. Asmodeus brought about forty creatures with him and ordered them to guard the prisoners. Just in case.  
  
Oh Heaven, Castiel was so foolish and naïve. Again.  
  
He promised James Novak his family would be safe and sound. But Amelia died and Claire is hunting monsters and risking her life.

He promised Kelly to take care of Jack. But Jack is far away, running from himself and the only people that could help him, because Castiel didn’t find the words to prove to his chosen son that the sins of the fathers should not be visited upon their sons, that he could chose his own family and that family did not end in blood.  
  
Still the fact that Castiel let his feelings get the best of him is the worst. Now the demons know: Jack is alone and defenceless. The Nephilim is full of power, yes, but he can’t stand again the lies yet, he is fond of the Winchesters and he chose Castiel as his father. Castiel doesn’t dare to think what will happen if Asmodeus guesses about that.  
  
He doesn’t need to imagine it, though. He knows: blackmail and threats are the best weapons known to man. Asmodeus will use Jack’s love against him, no doubt.  
  
Castiel failed Dean, too. And he can’t bear this thought. Asmodeus took his phone and answered Dean’s call, in the perfect imitation of Castiel’s voice.     
  
Castiel has no hope that Dean knew something was wrong. He never spent much time in the bunker and disappeared for weeks. Dean and Sam are used to his silence and that treacherous habit could be Castiel’s downfall.  
  
He has to get out of here. The demons took his angel blade and now they are playing with it. They laugh at how easy Asmodeus defeated Lucifer and Castiel.  
  
However, Castiel is not an ordinary angel. Jack woke him up but he beat the Empty himself with his willpower.

“I’m bored. Let’s have some fun”, one of the demons suggests.  
  
“Asmodeus told us not to kill him”, another demon answers.

“We’ll just mark his vessel a little. Asmodeus said nothing about his limbs being whole”.  
  
Castiel slowly lifts his hand and touches the top of his head. Halo curls around his fingers like an invisible knuckle knife.

The door opens with a terrible creak. Perhaps, Hell is facing a critical shortage of oil. The little amount they have all goes on frying the sinners.  
  
Castiel turns around and looks in the eyes of the demons that are closing around him.

“You don’t seem to understand”, he says with a small smile that grows bigger when the demons flinch and step backwards. “I’m not locked here with you. _You’re_ locked here with me”.


End file.
